Le choix d'un camps
by Akiratsuki
Summary: Sakura va tombé lors d'une mission qui semblait facile sur deux membres de l'Akatsuki, elle apprendra à les connaitres et sera obligé de faire un choix difficile. Toute première histoire, désolé pour le résumé pas très bien


**C'est la première fois que je poste une histoire, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de l'histoire, je l'ai commencé rapidement un soir enfin j'aimerais savoir votre avis et excusez moi pour les fautes, je suis pas très douée en ortographe. **

**Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Résumé : Sakura va tombé lors d'une mission qui semblait facile sur deux membres de l'Akatsuki, elle apprendra à les connaitres et sera obligé de faire un choix difficile. **

* * *

L'hokage m'avait fait demander. Je me dirigea donc vers son bureau. Je m'attendais à une mission. Mais à vrai dire, je n'aimais pas faire de mission sans Naruto et Sasuke. Même si Naruto m'énerve souvent, il est amusant et au moins on rigole même quand on est dans de mauvaise situation. Je fus enfin arrivé devant le bureau et j'entris après avoir frapper. Le bureau de Tsunade était remplis de plein de document. On voyait qu'elle croulait sous pas mal de paperasse.

Tsunade: approchez Sakura. J'ai une mission pour toi, elle n'est que de classe D. Tu devras allez au village Iwa et me trouver Akatshi et lui remettre se document. Bien sur cela te prendra trois à quatre jours pour rejoindre le village mais la mission est un jeu d'enfant.

Sakura: Hokage...pourquoi ne pas donner cette mission aux nouveaux ninjas ?

Tsunade: ils sont trop jeunes pour aller jusqu'au village d'Iwa, étant donner qu'il y a des endroits pas trop sur à traverser. Voilà pourquoi je la donne à un ninja de ton niveau et puis cela te fera quelques jours de repos. Tiens et bonne route Sakura.

Je pris le document qu'elle me tendis et partis. J'avais l'impression de faire une mission pour enfant, aller porter un document, même les élèves de l'académie pourrait faire cette mission. L'ancien hokage n'aurait jamais donner une mission de ce genre mais bon...faut se plier au nouvelle règle, ainsi qu'au nouveau hokage. J'aimais bien Tsunade, elle m'apprend beaucoup de chose sur la médecine ninja, et grâce à elle, j'ai réussi à contrôle certaine techniques en plus. J'ai quatre jours environ pour rejoindre le village d'Iwa, cela me semble large, tant mieux je pourrais prendre mon temps. Je me dirigea donc vers la sorti de Konoha quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeller.

Naruto: Hey Sakura ! Je vais m'entraîner tu viens avec moi ?

Sakura: Non Naruto, Tsunade m'a confié une mission, je rentrerais dans une semaine.

Naruto: Comment ce fait-il que Sasu'k et moi somme pas avec toi ?

Sakura: c'est juste une petite mission, je dois jouer les coursier donc je peux y aller seule.

Naruto: d'accord Sakura, si tu reviens pas dans une semaine, je partirais te chercher ! Enfin soit, à dans une semaine et bonne chance !

C'était partis, je me mis à courir, j'avais besoin de me défouler et puis je gagnerais un peut de temps. La nuit commença à tomber, le village de Taki n'étais pas très loin, je devais me trouver un endroit où manger et où dormir. Quand je fus enfin arrivé dans ce village, je vis une sorte de taverne. Avant de mis dirigé, je retira mon bandeau de ninja de Konoha. Ce village n'est pas ennemis avec mon village mais bon, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. L'endroit était bruyant et plein de monde. Une personne s'approcha de moi, c'était un serveur.

Serveur: mademoiselle ?

Sakura: j'aimerais avoir une table s'il-vous-plait, ainsi qu'une chambre pour la nuit.

Serveur: bien, je m'occupe de cela mais pour une table, il y a un problème. Toute les tables sont prise mais je peux vous mettre avec quelqu'un si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Sakura: Non, cela ne me pose pas de problème.

A vrai dire, je n'avais pas trop le choix, je suivis le serveur qui se dirigea vers la seule table où il y avait de la place. J'aperçus deux personnes.

Serveur: Messieurs, une personne peut s'installer avec vous étant donner qu'il ne reste aucune place ?

Inconnue1: uhm.

Inconnue2: bien sur.

Serveur: bien, tenais les menus. Mademoiselle.

Il me tendis le menu après en avoir passer au deux personnes. Quand le serveur se décala sur le côté pour me laissait m'installer. Je fis un petit mouvement de recule. Mais je m'avança et m'assis sur la chaise, en tremblant légèrement. Il fallait que j'arrête ça, sinon j'étais vite remarquer. Et puis, ses deux hommes ne doivent pas être ceux à qui je pense. Celui qui était à ma gauche étrangement à Sasuke et le deuxième, qui se trouvait en face de moi, avec un visage de requin et ressemblait étrangement à un criminel de classe S. Je suis peut être un peu paranoïaque, mais je serais prête à parier qu'ils font parti de l'Akatsuki...enfin..faut que j'arrête de voir le mal partout.

Inconnue2: Je m'appelle Kisame et vous ?

Cela confirmer ce que je pensais, au moins pour lui. Il faisait parti de l'Akatsuki, je ne dois surtout pas me faire remarquer car ils sont très fort et n'exciterons pas à me tuer. Et ils ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent que je vienne de Konoha.

Sakura: je m'appelle Masami, Masami Shimara.

Inconnue1: moi c'est Itachi. Shimara ? Jamais entendus parler, tu viens de quel village ?

Itachi...j'avais déjà entendu se nom, Sasuke voulait retrouver cette personne pour une vengeance à ce qui m'avait dit. Son frère...il était un Uchiwa. Je me trompais peut-être, car Sasuke ne m'a pratiquement jamais parler de lui, il est très mystérieux sur son passé. Pourquoi je n'ai pas tout de suite écouter ma raison et partir. Rien quant ayant vu ses yeux rouges j'aurais du le savoir. Je me trouvais face à deux dangereux criminels et moi qui me plaigniez d'avoir une mission facile, on peut dire qu'elle se complique. Je ne savais pas quel village je devais dire. Presque tout les villages sont ennemis des membres de l'Akatsuki.

Sakura: si j'étais une ninja, je serais...comment les appellent-ont ? Je suis une déserteuse. Je m'arrête jamais longtemps dans un village, je n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur moi et puis, cela me permet de voyager.

J'espère que je ne me suis pas tromper et que mon histoire est assez crédible, l'Uchiwa hocha la tête, ma réponse semblait lui allait. Mais il haussa un sourcil et me fixa du coins de l'œil.

Kisame: je vous conseil de pendre le menu du jour.

Enfin soit, Kisame n'avait pas l'air de prêter attention à ce que je disais. Contrairement à Itachi qui m'observait. Le serveur arriva et pris nos commandes. Je suivis le conseil de Kisame et pris le plat du jour. Je me leva, car le regard de l'Uchiwa se portait sur mon corps, il était en train de me détaillait. Il devait me surveiller je pense, voir si je n'avais pas d'arme sur moi ou autre, mais le problème était que j'avais juste poser mon bandeau sur mes genoux.

Itachi; où allez-vous ?

Sakura: je vais...je vais me rafraichir le visage.

Je me précipita dans les toilettes, pour l'instant tout ce passer bien, ils n'avaient pas l'air de savoir qui j'étais et pour continuer à garder mon ''petit secret'' je devais cacher tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les ninjas. Je cacha mon bandeau sous mon haut et mis le sac remplis de shuriken derrière un lavabos mais garda une dague dans ma chaussure au cas où. Je pouvais partir bien sûr, mais j'avais très faim et puis, ils ne semblent pas avoir l'intention de me tuer, je prend de gros risques en restant manger avec eux mais je pourrais partir à tout moment dès que j'aurai l'impression de mettre fait remarquer.

Sakura: et vous, vous venez de quel village ?

Kisame: je crois pas que cela te regarde.

Itachi: soit un peut plus aimable avec notre ''invité''. Je viens de Konoha mais nous voyageons beaucoup.

Kisame: c'est toi qui dit ça Itachi ?

J'écoutais vaguement la réponse de l'Uchiwa et sourit légèrement en entendant la remarque de Kisame. Et me dis qu'il ne fallait pas trop que je pose de question si je tenais à la vie. Je grimaça, je venais de recevoir un shuriken dans la cheville. Les deux Akatsuki n'avait pas bouger et était en train de manger et puis ce n'est pas leur manière d'attaquer comme cela. Kisame m'observa, ce n'étais pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de recevoir un coup mais en tant que ninja j'ai en quelque sorte réussi a maitrisé la douleur alors qu'en simple personne, n'importe qui aurait hurler en recevant ce shuriken. Je me mis donc à poussé un léger cris de douleur. Ils se mirent tout de suite en garde.

Kisame: qui a t-il ?

Sakura: ma...cheville.

J'essayais de jouer le mieux que je pouvais la comédie. Itachi soupira, se leva et arracha violemment le shuriken qui était planté dans ma cheville.

Itachi; ce shuriken nous été destinez Kisame...encore un pauvre ninja qui croit qu'ils va nous tuer avec ça. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

Je fus assez surprise de leurs comportement et puis Itachi m'avait retirer, certes sans douceur, le shuriken. Alors que cela lui devait être complètement égale. Je reconnu leurs esprits criminel quand l'Uchiwa parti ''s'occuper'' de la personne qui avait fait cela. Il ne restait plus que moi et Kisame, il me faisait assez peur et le faite qu'aucun de nous deux parlent, cela n'arrangeait rien. Il y avait silence lourd.

Sakura: pourquoi des ninjas voudraient vous tuer ?

Je devais vraiment passer pour une idiote, je savais pertinemment pourquoi des ninjas les poursuivez mais les gens ne sont pas censer savoir qu'ils sont des criminels recherchés.

Kisame: tu es trop curieuse, je vais voir se que fait Itachi, il devrait déjà être de retour.

C'est sur que tuer un ninja ne devrait pas être difficile pour Itachi. Je me dirigea vers les toilettes et récupéra mon sac, retourna à l'accueil pour demander une chambre. Je pouvais enfin me sortir du pétrin où je mettais mise. Je monta et entra dans la chambre. Elle étais petite, il y avait un bureau, un lit et deux fauteuils. Je ferma la porte à clés et soupira longuement. Fallait que je me détende, ils étaient loin maintenant. Je concentra mon shakra dans ma main pour pouvoir soigner ma blessure. Mais quelque chose m'arrêta, on venait de frapper à la porte. Je pris deux shuriken et les cacha derrière mon dos. Quand j'ouvris la porte, une personne dont le visage était mis cacher par un grand manteau rouge et noir ne bougea pas. Ses yeux rouges étaient reconnaissable. Je ne compris pas trop pourquoi il continuait à garder son Sharigan activer. Je tremblais légèrement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien me vouloir ?

Itachi: je voulais savoir si tout aller bien ?

J'ai cru halluciné en entendant les paroles de l'Uchiwa. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être lui, enfin...il est un criminel, à tuer son clan et il vient me voir pour savoir si tout aller ? Il ne pouvait être que au courant de qui j'étais, c'était la seule raison pour la quelle il était venue ici. Je resta sans voix, réfléchissant, perdu dans mes pensées.

Sakura: euh...enfin..euh...oui enfin bof, mon pied me fait légèrement mal mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Non ?... Non, ce n'est pas grave.

J'étais en train de m'emmêler, vive la crédibilité. Il resta silencieux, m'observant. Je serais mes shuriken, enfin ce n'était pas une bonne idée de m'attaquer à lui, je ne ferais pas le poids et puis il n'était pas du genre, à ce qu'on m'a dis de tuer rapidement, il aime bien torturer ses victimes. J'attendais qu'une chose, c'était qu'il parte.

Itachi: je peux rentré ? Pour voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour ta blessure.

Sakura: faire quelque chose pour ma blessure...? euh bien sur, entre.

Soit on me faisait une mauvaise blague, soit je connaissais mal la personne qui ce trouvait en face de moi. Je me décala pour le laissé passer, je m'attendais quand même à une attaque de lui à n'importe quel moment. Ma consience était entrain de me hurler que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le laisser entré, j'étais bien d'accord mais qui c'est, peut-être qu'il ne va rien faire. Je posa vite les shuriken sur le bureau.

Sakura: quand j'ai pris la chambre, j'ai trouvé ses..choses, je pense que vous en avez plus besoin que moi.

Itachi: j'en ai déjà plein, garder les, cela pourra peut être vous servir.

Oui, cela pourrait me servir pour me défendre contre lui. Je m'assis sur le lit, quand à lui, il observa la pièce. Avant de s'approcher et faire de même. Là...j'étais en train de me dire de rester zen et relaxe et évité de me dire que je suis à côté de l'un des plus dangereux criminel. Il retira son manteau, il était habillé d'une tenue noir, semblable à celle de Sasuke. Il ressemble énormément à son frère, même leurs regards étaient légèrement similaire, un regard plein de haine et froid.

Itachi: quand tu auras fini de me détailler, tu pourras me montrer ta blessure pour que je la soigne, tu ne crois pas ?

Je crois que je me rendrais un énorme service si je me suicide tout de suite, car là je signe mon arrête de mort rien qu'a être à côté de lui et en plus à ne pas être discrète en le regardant. J'obéis, je n'avais pas trop le choix, je posa mon pied sur le lit et retira ma chaussure, la blessure était assez profonde et elle saignait, enfin ce n'était pas la mort, dès qu'il sera parti, je pourrais me soigner avec ma technique. Il avait une sorte de compresse et il appuya légèrement sur la blessure, cela me surprenait venant de lui. Il était...doux, peut ton vraiment dire d'une personne comme lui qu'il est doux ? Il était plus gentil qu'il ne devrait l'être, voilà la je pense que cela le décrit mieux.

Itachi: dit moi...

Quand il se mit à parler, il appuya assez fortement sur ma blessure, ce qui me fit étouffer un petit cris. Avec son autre main, il sera fort mon poignet, que je croyais qu'il allait me le casser. Il se pencha sur moi, me forçant à m'allonger et passa sa main qui était poser sur ma blessure sous mon haut. Je commençais à paniquer, qu'allait-il faire ? J'essayais de me débattre mais il sera son emprise ce qui, je dois avouer, m'a fait mal. Je ferma les yeux, j'avais compris, il n'aillait rien me faire, l'Uchiwa avait juste trouver mon bandeau de ninja, j'étais mal. Il le pris, se redressa mais continua à me broyait le poignet.

Itachi: qu'est-ce que fait une genin de ton genre aussi loin de Konoha ?

Sakura: comment..comment as-tu su ?

Je ne comprenais, tout avait été parfait, en aucun cas j'aurais du être démasquer. Une genin dans mon genre? ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là.

Itachi: dès que tu es rentré dans le restaurant j'ai sentis ton chakra. Tu pensais tout de même pas que tu pouvais te faire passer pour une simple villageoise sans qu'on s'en rende compte ? Alors dit moi, que fais tu ici ?

Sakura: je crois pas que cela te regard.

Je me débattis pendant quelque seconde mais je perdais mon temps. Il avait ressenti mon chakra, je venais de me faire avoir comme une débutante. Franchement, c'était logique, je savais quand répondant pas à ses questions, il allait s'énerver.

Itachi: si tu viens de Konoha tu dois savoir qui je suis, alors je te conseil de répondre à mes questions. Je ne savais pas que l'hokage était aussi stupide pour envoyer une seule ninja, qui plus est une genin pour essayer de m'arrêter moi et Kisame. Vous nous sous-estimez. Tu participe à une mission suicide tu le sais ?

Sakura: sache, Uchiwa Itachi que le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne. Je ne suis pas là pour vous arrêtez, si on s'est croisez c'est par pur hasard et Hokage-san n'est pas stupide !

Itachi se releva, m'attrapa par le cou et me donna un coup de pied qui m'envoya directement dans le mur. Je crois que là, je l'ai vraiment énerver. Je me redressa en râlant un peut. J'avais deux shuriken, j'étais mal parti.

Itachi: tu ferais mieux de me montrer un peut plus de respect. Shimara, ce nom est faux n'est-ce pas? Personne de Konoha s'appelle comme cela, alors dit moi qui tu es et je verrais si j'épargne ta misérable vie.

Sakura: je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et un conseil, par d'ici avant que je commence à m'énerver.

Pour simple réponse, Itachi se mit à rire, bon ok, j'avais pas du tout le niveau pour le combattre et puis, je ne me prenais même pas au sérieux. Il eu un grand silence, on s'observer, j'attendais qu'il attaque pour contrer. Pourquoi il n'y avait personne avec moi ? J'aurais du demander à Sasuke ou bien à Naruto de venir avec moi ou bien tout simplement de refuser cette stupide mission qui va me couter la vie. Je m'attendais quand même à une mort plus glorieuse mais tout ce qu'on dira sur moi : Sakura est morte en déposant un simple document.

Itachi: mais je tend pris, énerve toi que je voie de quoi tu es capable.

J'appréhandais le combat, l'Uchiwa n'aura aucun de mal à me tuer, j'avais peur, mais fallait que je me contrôle. Il fallait juste que moi, Sakura, tue un membre de l'Akatsuki, rien de bien compliquer...même Kakashi-sensei n'avait pas réussi à le battre la dernière fois que les deux hommes se sont croisés. Il est reste quelques jours inconscien. Le combat allait mal se passer...

* * *

**Je posterais bientôt la suite. **


End file.
